role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Akiko
Akiko (AKIKO（レディボーグ) is a giant robot girl and IkaMask's previously mentioned only girlfriend. She is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Akiko is a nice and compassionate robot girl who is who she is....when she's not being controlled at least. When under Alien Shamer's control, her niceness was merely a facade and was really mindlessly obedient to her master and acted upon his every command with no hesitation. However, after hearing IkaMask's words, she changed her ways and she came became good for reals, no longer needing to be under a facade by an alien. History Backstory Akiko was built by Alien Shamer Shamallama following his third failure in order to get his revenge on Neo SquidMask. Alien Shamer's plan was to build the prefect robot girl that could make IkaMask fall in love with her and then use her to lure Neo SquidMask into a trap and then to deploy Akiko to destroy everything to her hearts content. Akiko would then go on to call Neo SquidMask several times and talk to each other, before then finally asking him over to go on a date. Debut: My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? Akiko first appeared in RP where she met up with IkaMask over at her house, coming down the stairs and greeting him. Neo SquidMask was more in love with her than before due to her looks. Akiko then held Neo SquidMask by the facial tentacles and held them for a while, to which Neo SquidMask was okay with. Akiko also laughed at Neo SquidMask's "hot hot hot" comment. Akiko and Neo SquidMask then proceeded to spend the rest of the day together, first going on a ride with Neo SquidMask's Shadow Zone, then Neo SquidMask and Akiko rode across town, heading into some stores, then visiting Kouno Park, then visiting a movie theater together, and then finally they dine together at a fancy restaurant, with Neo SquidMask wolfing down his meal while Akiko eats hers in a very fancy manner. Neo SquidMask paid for the meal entirely as well. Hours later after spending more time with each other, Neo SquidMask and Akiko then stopped at a beach and looked up at the sky, also sitting on a bench. The two talked to each other some more before Neo SquidMask then put his arm behind her back, and she does the same. The two then get closer, ready to kiss each other---only then for the night to then approach--Akiko had to go. Neo SquidMask offered to at least drop her off home within his Shadow Zone, so they both went. As they both arrived to Akiko's home, Akiko then went inside---Akiko's father wanted to speak with Neo SquidMask, to which he accepted. Then the ugly truth came out----Akiko's father then threw Neo SquidMask across the room and then revealed himself as Alien Shamer, also then revealing he tricked him this entire time. Alien Shamer then called in Akiko to beat up Neo SquidMask and then chained him to the wall. Alien Shamer then taunted and mocked Neo SquidMask for actually falling for his love game trap and then proceeded to deploy Akiko to destroy the city of Saga, also then going so far as to show Neo SquidMask's "love" destroy the city to him through his TV screen. Akiko then went on a rampage on Saga, firing out her chest rockets down at buildings, causing them to explode, then firing out eye lasers down at the area, creating even bigger explosions and just walking through, crushing buildings with her boots, or even sitting down on one, smashing it. However Gunbot then appeared to stop her, firing missiles against her. Gunbot did the best it could to combat against Akiko, firing many missiles and Shoulder Cannons against Akiko, but Akiko merely tanked the attacks or avoided them due to her giant size and durability. CondorMask then realized that he appeared to be causing more damage to the city itself than the monster was, so he decided sit it out as then Neo SquidMask arrived to combat against the giant Akiko. Soon, Neo SquidMask then bust out of his containment and arrived to combat Akiko, then getting out his Ika Sticker and then channeling some electrical energy and enlarging, but also getting struck by his own thunderstrom's lightning, casing him to mutate. Neo SquidMask then became "Monster Neo SquidMask". Akiko turned around, facing Monster Neo SquidMask; Monster Neo SquidMask then fired lightning from his hands, firing them at Akiko; Akiko was hit and fell over. Akiko retaliated by firing her chest rockets against Monster Neo SquidMask; but Monster Neo SquidMask deflected the rockets with his belly; Akiko then fired several more rockets at him, to which Monster Neo SquidMask repeatedly deflected the rockets aways, making them fly up in the air and explode. Getting tired of this, Akiko then ran up and punched at Monster Neo SquidMask. In a feat of strength, Monster Neo SquidMask then grabbed Akiko and then tosses her asides to the outskirts of the city, then gathering up electrical energy from his mouth, his mouth glowing, then firing it out and sweeping it towards Akiko. Akiko flew up, barely avoiding and then firing down her eye lasers down against Monster! Neo SquidMask's area, creating explosions. Monster Neo SquidMask then flapped his wings, creating hurricane gusts of wind against her. Akiko stood her ground and then got out her cell phone device, using it to emit electromagnetic waves from her cell phone that destroys many peoples heads down below and then irritated Monster Neo SquidMask it got him to fall over and roar in pain. Akiko then got closer, using her cell phone against Monster Neo SquidMask some more, weakening him. Just as Akiko was about to finish him off and use her eye lasers against him, Monster Neo SquidMask then got back up and smacked her cell phone weapon away with his claws, then firing electrical beams from his hands and mouth against her, knocking Akiko down. Akiko then rose back up, firing eye lasers and chest rockets against Monster Neo SquidMask, to which then Monster Neo SquidMask then fired out more electrical balls against Akiko, before then finally flying towards her and pinning her down to the ground, raising up his fist. Monster Neo SquidMask then began to speak his thoughts. After hearing more of Monster Neo SquidMask's words, Akiko then realized what she was doing was wrong and then defected from Alien Shamer; her love then became geunine for Monster Neo SquidMask; she no longer wished to fight him. Alien Shamer then angerily demanded Akiko to finish off Monster Neo SquidMask. Instead, Akiko and Monster Neo SquidMask both fired their attacks at Alien Shamer's ship, blowing it up. However Alien Shamer survived and was then take aways by Vacumira, flying off elsewhere. Afterwards, Monster Neo SquidMask and Akiko then made out, grossing everyone out (especially MoleMask). Minutes later, Akiko and Monster Neo SquidMask then parted their ways and Akiko flew off, promising to return to Neo SquidMask soon. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Akiko made a cameo in the RP where she was at the woods with Monster IkaMask, were the two proceeded to make out. When Zeek passed by and saw the two making out, Monster IkaMask proceeded to tell him to take a hike, which Zeek did. The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble Akiko made a cameo in the RP where she was shown hanging out with JellyfishMask and her boyfriend IkaMask at Japan. Abilities & Weapons Normal= * Regular Abilities: Akiko has normal powers in this form. * Transformation: Akiko can transform into her true form at will. |-|Akiko (Giant)= * Chest Rockets: Akiko can fire out devastating, explosive rockets from her chest that can be used to blast against her foes. * Rocket Boots: Akiko has rocket boots which with her, she can: ** Flight: Fly at Mach 10 with, also emitting blue flames. * Eye Lasers: Akiko can fire out deadly eye lasers from her eyes. * Devastation Cell Phone: Akiko's most powerful weapon; Akiko can wield a cell-phone looking device that she can use to: ** Electromagnetic Wave Emission: Emit powerful electromagnetic waves from it, which is capable of making people's heads explode and even bringing down Monster Neo SquidMask to his knees. * Enhanced Durability: Thanks to her giant size and very durable armor; Akiko has enhanced durability; being able to tank in most attacks. * Transformation: Akiko can transform into a smaller form at will. Trivia * Akiko's robot form is based on Jumbo Mecha, yet here in RP they have no relation with each other. * Akiko originally was first mentioned in SkunkMask's Last Chance and had been mentioned/heard only from IkaMask's phone up until her debut. * Originally she was actually going to perish in her debut, but she was spared instead. * She is also known as just "AKIKO" or "Android Akiko". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Robots Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Becoming Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)